I Love YouMegatron
by DarkenedKnight
Summary: Megatron harbors a secret love for an unlikely companion. Little does he know, the source of his desire just may return those feelings. MATURE READERS ONLY.


It was just the beginning of dawn. The sun was coming up and it was sunny.

Optimus Prime was standing on the horizon and he said, "I am waiting Megatron".

Suddenly, Megatron came flying into his view. Optimus Prime gasped and took a stance to get ready for an epic battle. "I am ready for you Megatron. I will defeat you Megatron".

Megatron flew at Optimus and tackled him. They rolled off a cliff and they punched each other. Optimus picked Megatron up and threw him at another cliff and then Megatron flew at him again and knocked him over again. He picked up a giant rock and threw it at Optimus. Optimus struggled to get up, but did and he rushed at Megatron. Megatron jumped out of the way and he stood there and he looked at Optimus.

Megatron stood there looking at Optimus and the sun shone of Optimus' big body. There was something about this epic battle that did not sit right with him. He looked at Optimus as Optimus looked him. He frowned. "Must we really battle Optimus?"

Optimus frowned too. He did not know what the meaning of this was. Maybe Megatron was trying to trick him. "You are trying to destroy the world, Megatron. I must defeat you in battle".

Megatron sighed and held up his hands. "I don't think I want to fight you, Optimus". He looked at Optimus and noticed that Optimus' armor was beautiful. He really liked it. Optimus was a really beautiful Autobot.

"Why are you not fighting me Megatron?" Optimus asked because he was confused. He saw Megatron looking at his body. He looked at Megatron's body. He had never noticed that Megatron had very shiny gears.

Megatron took a step toward Optimus and he reached out a hand to try and touch Optimus. Optimus did not know what was going on. He stepped away, but then he saw Megatron frown and he was curious because Megatron usually doesn't do that.

"What are you doing Megatron?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus, I think this fighting is wrong. Optimus, I think I actually love you. You are a beautiful and good Autobot". Megatron tried to reach for Optimus again and Optimus didn't back way. He touched Optimus and Optimus liked it.

"Megatron, I did not know you felt that way". Optimus suddenly realized that maybe he loved Megatron, too. He touched Megatron's face and Megatron put his hand on Optimus' hand. They both liked it a lot.

"I…I think love you too, Megatron", Optimus said.

Megatron took his hand away from Optimus' face and he pushed Optimus down on the ground and he crawled on top of Optimus. He kissed Optimus and put his hand on Optimus' chest. It was smooth and he liked it a lot. Optimus moaned as Megatron touched him. It was very nice.

Megatron run his hand down to Optimu's abdomen and rubbed it so that Optimus would feel good. He kissed Optimus again. "Do you like this Optimus", he asked.

Optimus nodded that he liked it and it felt good. When he nodded, Megatron put his hand down to Optimus' hard piston. Optimus gasped when Megatron did this and his face got red. "Please Megatron. I want your piston".

Megatron lifted Optimus' legs and put them on his shoulders, then he slowly pushed his piston into Optimus' tail pipe. Optimus moaned because it hurt at first, but then when Megatron started to pump his piston in and out it felt really good.

"Don't stop Megatron!" Optimus yelled.

Megatron didn't stop. He pumped his piston in and out of Optimus' tail pipe really fast. His felt really hot and didn't think he could last much longer. "I don't think I can last much longer Optimus".

Optimus held onto Megatron as Megatron pumped into his tail pipe. His face got really hot and he kissed Megatron and Megatron shot his hot oil into his tail pipe. It made Optimus feel good and he shot his hot oil onto Megatron. They both breathed really hard and smiled at each other.

Megatron stood and pulled Optimus up with him. He then punched Optimus in the face and flew into the air.

"I was just kidding, Optimus. I still want to fight you and take over the world". He then flew into the sky and he laughed.

Optimus frowned, but he was mad. He would kill Megatron if it was the last thing he did.

THE END


End file.
